percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Questers
|} History: In The Questers: The First Adventure (after the Battle of Manhattan) "The Questers" were brought together. They continued on until Michael and Kyra's death but their offspring, Arthur, Jean and Zia took their place. The Questers' Headquarters at Camp is a cabin next to the Canoe Lake, but they make frequent visits to Olympus if any gods need a quest done. Since then, many changes occur such as the death of Ava and Natalie. The Future Questers begin in 2034. There is also a past version of The Questers which was a secret society of famous Greek figures. Note: There is no official leader in the group, however, Zack, Ava, and Natalie have seniority. Quiz here ! Patron Gods: Athena, Apollo, Hades, and Ares. Rivals: The Titan Army The Heroes Organization The Conquering Questers (Alternate Reality Questers) Members: Natalie Cole Natalie is a demigod daughter of Athena. She has auburn-ish hair and gray eyes. She is always equipped with her sword Scar, and likes to be the strategist of the group. She lost her boyfriend, Michael Yew in the Battle of Manhattan. Zack Johnson Zack is a demigod son of Ares. He has black hair, gray eyes, and is an amazing fighter; he is immortal. He has a Wii remote that transforms into any weapon he wants, usually his swords. Ava Śmierć Ava is a demigod daughter of Hades. She has golden hair and gray-ish eyes. She is sometimes the sarcastic and challenging one in the group. She is good at a bow, sword, but mostly her hunting knives. Her boyfriend is Zack. Kyra Musika Kyra is a demigod daughter of Apollo. She is the outgoing one in the group, and also the newest to the group. She has dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and is an archer. She also came to camp later than most of the others. Michael Johnson Michael is a demigod son of Athena. He is Natalie's half-brother and the youngest in the group. He is very optimistic, and fights with a sword. He is also fairly new at camp and in the group. Note: The Questers are sometimes accompanied by The Marauder. Main Stories: The Questers: The First Adventure - Summer 2009 The Questers: Lost and Found - Summer 2009 Untitled Third Book Untitled Fourth Book Untitled Fifth Book Side Plots: (Being Written) The Questers: Wanted - November 2009 (Being Written) The Questers: A Twist in Time - July 2010 (Being Written) Questers vs. Heroes - April 2012 (Being Written) The Questers: Snow - November 2012 The Questers: Paper Planes - January 2013 The Questers: False Heir - Specific Date Unknown Short Stories The Questers: Day One - Summer 2009 Alternative Timelines: The Questing Organization: Charred Remnants (On Hiatus/Discontinued) Trivia: *'First OC Club on the wiki' *'Only OC Club made only of Self-Insertion Characters' *'Won 'Best OC Club' in 2011.' *'The video games involving the Questers are The Questers: Doom and the sequels.' Awards: Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Original Character Category:OC Club Category:Collaboration Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Leafwhisker Category:SallyPerson Category:Hermione6720 Category:Index Page